The Curse of Fear
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are met by someone who claims they are Demi-gods. And suddenly, Austin is offered a quest. What will happen? Book 1 of the Greek Heroes series. From the author of Can't Resist You No More
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Austin_

Austin Moon sat on top of the counter inside of Sonic Boom. A guitar was propped in his lap, and he felt at peace.

He felt at ease until a curly haired brunette walked in screaming. She yelled, "Help me! Help me! Help me!"

Austin jumped off the counter and asked, "Ally, what's wrong?"

A tear slips down her cheek as she spoke, "I saw a... a thing! It had two heads!"

Austin laughs at her ridiculousness, "Everything's okay, Ally. There's no such thing as something with two heads."

Ally's shoulders start to relax, "You're right. There's always a reasonable explanation to everything."

Austin chuckles, "Yeah, what you just said."

Dez walks in the store completely excited, "Hey guys! Guess what?"

Austin looks at his friend confused.

Dez continues, "There's this dark haired boy that's been following Ally all day, and he looks like her type. Uncool and everything!"

Ally laughs nervously, "Someone's following me? Who is he? Does he go to our school?"

Dez shakes his head, "Not at all! I think he's a New Yorker."

Austin asks, "How do you figure?"

"Just a feeling I guess." Dez replies.

Ally chuckles nervously again, "Why didn't you tell me someone was following me?"

Dez looks at the air dreamily, "Because Ally! It's so romantic! This is just the start of your epic romance!"

Austin grunts, "Dude!" He whispers, "Don't go off talking about her finding other love interests."

Dez moans, "But you guys aren't even going anywhere! At least let me set her up with creepy stalker guy! I already know he's available and everything!"

Ally shakes her head, "I'm not dating a creepy stalker guy."

Suddenly, a boy with black hair came running into the store. He wore an orange shirt, his hair was everywhere, and a sword was in his hand.

Dez pointed his hand at him, "Hey, Ally! That's the guy!"

Austin asked, "Why are you carrying a sword?"

The boy looked at the group, then looked at Ally, "You're okay! Thank the gods!"

Ally screamed, "Who are you?!"

The boy smirked, "Percy Jackson. I was sent to bring you to Camp Half-Blood. Though it looks like your friends are Half-Bloods too."

Trish walked down the stairs, "Who's this guy?"

Dez answered dreamily, "Ally's future boyfriend."

Ally shook her head, "No, he's not. This is Percy Jackson and he claims he's going to take us to a camp called Camp Half-Blood."

A/N: I know it's short but I hope you liked it. And this is planned to be like Six different books. :) there is more to come! NOW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Ally_

Ally couldn't help but admire Percy Jackson. His hair was way darker than hers, and way messier than Austin's. His eyes were as green as the sea. He was muscular, yet not too muscular. He was like the perfect guy. But Ally needed to keep her mind clear. She couldn't let Dez be right.

Percy spoke, "What she says is true. Camp Half-Blood is the only way you'll truly be safe. It's where people like us belong."

Ally saw Trish raise her brows, "Is that supposed to be racist? Because I don't take well to racism?"

Percy moans in irritation, "No! Camp Half-Blood! A place where Demi-gods go!"

Ally gives Percy a look, "So, we're Demi-gods? Prove it."

Percy groans, "I can only prove it by myself because I don't know who your godly parents are." Ally could tell he was serious. Ally just nods her head.

"Show me." Ally said uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she could trust Percy, but she wanted to. She was starting to feel comfortable with Percy. But Ally couldn't let that happen. She was meant to be with Austin. Not Percy Jackson.

Percy nodded his head and closed his eyes. She felt the ground rumble below her, and she ducked behind the counter. She yelled, "Everybody get down! Earthquake!"

Percy opened his eyes and laughs, "You're funny!"

Ally gives Percy another look, "There was an earthquake and you're laughing at me?! Why would you do that?!"

Dez laughs at her too, "It's so obvious, Ally! He's the son of Poseidon! God of the Sea, Horses, and Earthquakes! He must have awesome powers!"

Ally looks at Dez surprised, "How are you so sure?"

Dez looks at her seriously, "Ally, I'm not stupid."

Ally bites her lip and says, "Riiight."

Percy smiles at her. It was a pure troublemaker smile. More of a troublemaker than Austin. She could see that clearly, "He's right. My father is the god of the sea. I don't know who your parents are, though."

Ally looks at her friends, "Lets go with him. I trust him."

Trish shrugs her shoulders, "If Ally trusts him, he must be trust worthy. Lets go."

Austin nods his head, "I agree with Trish."

Dez laughs, "I'm definitely in. I want to know who my godly parent is."

*Scene Break*

When Ally sees a strawberry field, she finally starts to think that Percy is insane. She states, "This is a strawberry field."

Percy laughs, "Come on, there's more beyond that tree. I'll show you." Percy grabs Ally's hand, and her hand suddenly feels warm. She let Percy guide her and her friends beyond the strawberry field.

When Ally saw the camp, she was amazed and scared at the same time. She saw cabins with symbols above them. She saw people with swords. She ooed aloud, "That's not going to work with the way she's fighting. She'll clearly lose this 'war.'" She air quoted the word war.

Percy laughs, "You seem smart. Like my friend Annabeth. Please don't be an Annabeth. I don't want another Annabeth."

Ally laughs nervously, "Whhhaat? I possibly can't be like this Annabeth."

Percy grabs out his sword and shows it to Ally, "Grab the sword."

Ally says nervously, "I don't want to grab the sword."

Percy pushes the sword closer to her, "Grab. My. Sword."

Ally growls, "I. Don't. Want. To."

Percy gives her his troublemaker smile, "Why not?"

Ally looks down, "It scares me."

Percy smiles, "Good. You're not an Annabeth."

Suddenly, something starts to glow above Ally's head. She didn't get to see the image, but Percy answered for her, "Welcome to camp, Ally Dawson, daughter of Athena."

A girl with blonde hair walks up to Ally and says, "Hey, I'm Annabeth. I'm also a daughter of Athena. I guess you're my new cabin mate."

Ally smiles, "Athena. She's the goddess of Wisdom and War Stradegy."

Annabeth smiles, "You're smart. You'll fit right in."

Ally looks at her friends, "What about them? Who are their godly parents?"

Pink lit up around them, and Annabeth smiled, "It looks like your friend with the red hair is a son of Aphrodite."

Dez shooed his hand, "I already knew that."

Ally gives Dez a look, "What?"

Dez rolled his eyes, "I think it was obvious. I love setting people up! And I've told you that I was the love whisperer a thousand times."

Austin shakes his head, "No one calls you that."

Annabeth smiled, "On the bright side, two out of four of you have been claimed... Wait, make that three. Trish is sleeping. Obviously, she's the daughter of Hypnos."

Ally looks at Trish, and sure enough, Trish was sleeping. Ally smiled, "All that's left is Austin."

Percy spoke, "Maybe his godly parent isn't ready to claim him yet?"

Austin smiles his traditional smile, "I'm not worried. I just want to see what I can do here."

Then Percy smiled, "Or you're the son of Apollo."

Ally smiles at the symbol above his head, "No wonder you're so great at music, Austin! You're the son of Apollo. God of the Sun, medicine, music, poetry, and I think more."

Austin smirks, "No wonder I'm so awesome."

Percy smirks, "I can see how you're like Apollo."

Nobody got to respond because a horn sounded and Percy said, "Time for the camp fire."

A/N: finished Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE IMPORTANT! And I updated my bio so you'll know the titles of all the six stories of this series I'm creating! I also hope you know I plan to mess up your shipping hearts. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :D !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Dez_

Dez stared at the beauty of the fire. Ever since he was claimed by the goddess of Love and Beauty, he saw everything differently. Love was brighter, beauty was more beautiful, and Ally was even more awkward.

Dez noticed how Ally's hand stayed in Percy's. He always felt like he was cursed with seeing beyond budding romances, but he finally discovered it was a gift from his mother, Aphrodite. Ally clearly liked Percy. She looked at ease next to him. And Dez couldn't blame Ally. The kid had an aura of calm surrounding him. Dez couldn't help but _ship_ it so hard.

He also felt bad though. He knew that Ally still had feelings for Austin. And Austin had returned those feelings. They just didn't want to ruin their 'partnership.' He figured that was down the drain now that they were claimed by gods. No more music for the gang. Except for Austin. He was the son of music, poetry, archery, and other stuff he couldn't remember.

Dez stared at the weird guy that was half man and half horse. Annabeth claimed his name was Chiron. Dez didn't know much about Greek mythology, but he recognized him. He was a teacher.

Chiron spoke, "We have some new campers tonight! Some of them might be well known. There is Austin Moon, son of Apollo. Ally Dawson is the daughter of Athena. Trish Del la Rosa is the daughter of Hypnos, and Dez Wade is the son of Aphrodite. Welcome new campers!"

Trish whispered to Dez, "Who is Hypnos?"

Dez laughs, "The god of Sleep."

Trish smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "Makes since."

Suddenly a girl with red hair started to look at Austin and fell to the ground and said,

"_You shall find the Underworld and release Wisdom's curse,_

_You will find the man who can control death,_

_Mysteries will be solved an_d loved ones will die,

_But remember the one that hates to lie."_

Everyone started to chat amongst each other. Dez caught a few words like, "Someone was offered a quest," and others said, "I hope it's my quest."

He heard Percy and Annabeth moan. Percy said, "I hope this isn't the beginning of the next Great Prophecy. We just finished the last one."

Dez wasn't sure what Percy meant, but the red head recovered and Chiron asked her, "Who does that prophecy belong to, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at Austin and said, "Austin Moon, the son of Apollo. He shall bring three people with him, as most of the prophecies are like."

Chiron stared at Austin and asked, "Will you accept this quest?"

Austin smirked, "What am I looking for?"

Chiron looked at Rachel and she sighed, "You are looking for Thanatos, the god of Death. He has been captured."

Dez laughs, "How does Death get captured?"

Ally looks at Dez with a stern look, "Dez, shut up."

Dez looks down regretfully, "I'll shut up now."

Chiron continues, "Will you take up the quest, Austin?"

Austin nods his head frantically, "Yes, I will. I will take up this quest."

Chiron smiles, "You are allowed to bring two people on your quest. Who do you choose?"

Austin stand up and looks at all of his friends and smiles in Dez's direction, "Dez. I couldn't imagine going on a quest without my best friend."

Chiron smiles, "Who else are you going to take? One more person. Choose wisely."

Austin looks at the group and says, "Ally? Do you want to go?"

Ally looks at him stunned, then stares at Percy longingly. Dez could tell she didn't want to leave the camp. She wanted to get closer to Percy, and all of that could change if she left.

Dez watches her stare at Austin and she smiles at him, "I couldn't imagine not going on this quest. You need someone who can see beyond..." She points at his head, "At least someone who is smarter than you."

Annabeth stands up quickly, "Maybe you should take someone who is experienced at fighting. Like me. Or Percy."

Dez watches Austin stare at Percy like he was a threat. Then Austin looked at Annabeth and said, "If I take Dez out and take you and Ally, I'm pretty sure I'll commit knowledge suicide."

A ton of campers started to laugh except for the Athena campers. This included Annabeth and Ally. Annabeth said, "You don't have to drop Dez. Just take me and let Ally stay here and train."

Rachel suddenly stood up for Ally, "Ally Dawson needs to go on this quest. It's her destiny. She should know a lot during this quest. It'll help her and Austin discover more about themselves."

Ally smiled, "Then it's settled. Austin, Dez, and I are going on a quest."

Annabeth stared down, and Percy rubbed her shoulder, "It'll be okay. Maybe next time."

Dez watched Ally's mood shift as she asked Percy and Annabeth nervously, "Are you two dating?"

Percy laughed, "No. She's just a friend. Why?"

Ally laughed, "No reason."

Dez saw Austin's jealousy start to show, "Maybe we should go pack, Ally. Get ready for this quest."

Chiron nods, "Indeed. Go pack. Get ready to start your quest tomorrow."

Everybody started to file out, and Dez followed the Aphrodite kids.

When they entered the Aphrodite cabin, everyone started to talk about the weird budding romance of Percy and Ally.

A girl with golden locks said, "It was _so_ obvious that Ally was jealous of Annabeth's relationship with Percy. I bet Annabeth will end up with someone else though. Boys that aren't like us are so oblivious. Ally should have decided to stay here and get _closer_ to Percy."

Dez looks at her, "What about her and Austin?"

The girl laughed, "No, no. That romance would have gone somewhere a _long_ time ago if it wasn't for their career. We'll set him up with Annabeth. He'll need her _more_ than Percy does."

Dez saddens a bit, "You're saying they have no chance at all?"

The girl cheerfully said, "Not at all! You're an Aphrodite kid, she tells us all the time! She plans an epic romance for Percy and Ally!" She looks at the wall in anger, "That stupid quest ruined it's continuation of budding though. Ugh! I hate waiting!"

Another guy that was an Aphrodite kid said, "But Camy! It might bud more though! They'll be apart and realize how much they miss each other and maybe it'll start when she comes back!"

Camy frowns, "Tanner, you do know that they barely know each other, right?"

Tanner looks down at his shoes, "Oh, I forgot about that. It could still happen."

Camy looks at Dez, "You're going on the quest! You Iris-message us about anything Percy and Ally related! We'll call it... Perclly! Operation Perclly! You do that as soon as you can, and maybe they'll end up together!"

Dez looked at the ground, "It sounds like spying."

Camy waved her hand, "It's not spying. You just tell us anything Perclly related! It's more of a... Fangirl to fangirl thing. Or... Fangirl to fanboy thing."

Dez thinks about it then makes his decision, "Okay. I'll do it."

And they start packing Dez's bag.

A/N: chapter 3 complete! I decided to add ANOTHER chapter today bc of my Auslly feels. So, here's Dez and Austin's quest to think about! Sorry if the prophecy sucks. I wrote it myself. Hope you liked it now REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Austin_

Austin glared at the wall, upset to death. He couldn't define the feelings he had. All he knew was that he wanted to hit Percy Jackson upside the head. Austin wasn't sure why, but the feeling was strong in his stomach.

A boy with the same colored hair as he had tapped his shoulder, "Hey Austin, what's wrong?"

Austin turned around to face his half-sibling and sighed, "I don't know. It's my friend, Ally. She hasn't really spoken to me since we got here. Besides when she accepted to come on my quest. She's been paying attention to this Percy guy."

He laughed, "I see what's going on here. Mr. Austin Moon is a little jealous of Percy Jackson. Don't worry. He's supposed to end up with Annabeth."

Another guy chipped in, "Actually, the Aphrodite kids were gossiping earlier and saying that the relationship was going downhill. They're rooting for Percy and Ally now."

His eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously, "Oh Austin... Sorry buddy. It looks like the relationship between those two are disappearing." He looked at the guy that had crushed Austin's dreams and asked, "Are they saying anything about Austin?"

The other guy moaned, "Yeah. It's that he's supposed to end up with Annabeth. Total opposite of each other. I swear those Aphrodite girls have no lives, Aaron."

Aaron laughed, "Don't say that, Ron! April is hot!"

Austin spoke up, "Um... You were talking about my friend... Ally?"

Aaron laughed yet again, "Oh yeah. Ally Dawson is the daughter of Athena. Like Annabeth. The Aphrodite people are saying that Ally will fall madly in love with Percy Jackson, with the complications of course. First off, the Aphrodite kids are saying that she's madly in love with you, but she's attracted to Percy at the same time. That's why she hasn't gone full blown out and said 'Hey, if I don't die on this quest, will you go on a date with me?'"

Austin frowned, "She's madly in love with me?"

Ron shrugged, "Yeah. It looked like it when she agreed to the quest. She cared more about you than wanting to get closer to Percy. I say she loves you."

Austin smiles as he puts the last of his stuff into his backpack. Will Solace suddenly says, "Lights out!"

And Austin places his backpack on the ground and falls asleep quickly.

~Scene Break~

As Austin, Ally, and Dez gather together, they discuss where to start. Ally smiles, "We should start at finding someone who is close to Death. Hades, the god of the Dead. We should try to find the Underworld."

Chiron, the guy that was half-horse and half-man, agreed. "That's an amazing start. Find the Underworld and ask Hades what happened to Thanatos. May your quest go further from there on."

Austin smiled at Ally, "Good job, Ally. You're already good at this daughter of Athena thing."

Ally gave him a look, "I've been smarter than everyone my whole life. What are you even thinking?"

Austin shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't want to think about it."

Dez smiled, "Guys! This is going to be so cool! Like we're going on a quest together!"

Ally looked down, "Without Trish. I feel bad that she can't go. Especially since we're a team."

Trish claps Ally on the back, "Don't worry about it! I'll get to sleep more while you're on your quest. See? Plus side to everything."

Ally puffs out air, "Classic Trish."

Austin looks around them, "Can we leave? I kind of want to start this quest and get it over with."

Ally laughs, "This is a quest, Austin. You can't just get it over with. You have to survive first."

Austin looks at the ground. He hated it when Ally always knew more than he did. It irritated him how much more she knew. The only thing he was truly smart at was music. No wonder, he guessed.

Austin smiles, "Let's just get going. Lead the way, Ally."

Ally groans, "Why do I have to lead this quest? I'm just joining it."

Austin states the obvious, "You're the smartest one here. So, you're the obvious choice."

Austin watched Ally eye Percy longingly. He notices that Annabeth grabbed at Percy's arm tighter. Jealousy was coursing through both of the girls.

Percy smacks Annabeth's hand, "That hurts!"

Annabeth puffs out air of her mouth, her hair flying in her face, "You're such a wimp, Seaweed Brain."

Austin watches Ally crinkle her eyebrows together, "Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth replies to Ally's question rudely, "It's a nickname. He's Seaweed Brain and I'm Wise Girl."

Ally laughs, "Really? That's not adorable at all."

Dez interrupts, "Yeah, trust Ally. She has the spirit of an Aphrodite kid. In fact, she probably has a better chance with Percy than you do!"

Percy scratches his head, "What? Is this what this is about? Fighting over me?" Austin watches Percy look at the air as a thinking gesture. Then Percy continues, "That's awesome! Let the games begin! When Ally returns, of course!"

Ally stomps her foot, "I will not be used as someone's amusement! I refuse to let you guys even expose my fragile side. My love life is fragile."

Austin watches Trish give her a look, "You barely have a love life. You've only dated one person in your life, and that's Austin."

Ally moans, "Besides my point! I'm not into Percy that way!"

A girl started to laugh hard. It was a hard laugh that that sounded as if it was amused. Everyone looked at the girl with the laugh.

Dez smiled, "You have anything to say, Camy?"

Camy nods and laughs more, "Yes! I do! Ally is so oblivious to her feelings! She so has a crush on Percy! But she's also in love with Austin, so that doesn't help at all!" She looks at Ally, "By the way, my mom says that she hopes you love how she set up your love life. She worked hard organizing it! Tons of issues! But soon you'll discover your one true love! So romantic!"

Ally laughed nervously, "I hope it's not awful."

Percy cuts in, "Wait! Aphrodite said that I was meant to be with..."

Camy cuts him off, "Why would she tell you who she really intended you to be with? That's not her thing. She wants to see something confusing and complicated."

Percy states, "So... Ally, when you get back, I'm still going through with the whole want it, then take it thing."

Ally looks down, "I'm going to let Annabeth have you. I still have feelings for Austin, and I don't want to fight her for you. I want to be her sister. The good kind of sister."

Ally grips her backpack and grabs Austin's arm and Dez's ear. She pulls them with her. She choked out, "Let's go find the Underworld."

As they walked away from Camp, Austin looked behind him. He stared at Percy, and Dez whispered to him, "Percy feels terrible. He plans to make it up to Ally when we return."

Austin asks, "Why? He doesn't even know her."

Dez frowns, "He sees her as someone he trusts. A good friend. He protects his friends."

Austin held that thought in his mind. He would trust Percy. He believed Dez. He trusted that if Percy really cared for Ally, he'd sacrifice himself for her. He had a feeling he'd see this fact one day. He just didn't know when.

A/N: Chapter 4 complete! Hope you enjoyed it! And some people ship Percy and Ally a little way too hard ;)

As I said, I'm going to ruin your feelings. There will be Percy and Ally, Austin and Ally, Percy and Annabeth, and Austin and Annabeth. So prepare for some confusing feelings.

So REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE CHAPTERS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Ally_

Ally's thoughts were swirling. They would jump between her budding feelings for Percy and strategies to find the Underworld. It was a mess in her head. Normally her thoughts were organized, but her feelings were mixed with her thoughts. And Ally knew that those feelings were a bad combination with her thoughts.

Her thoughts on the Percy Jackson issue were like this: he was insanely handsome. He was muscular, and his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt fit around his biceps well. His sea-green eyes fit amazingly well with his dark black hair. She was amazed by how good looking he was. It wasn't just his looks that gave Ally butterflies though. It was his kindness. He was a sweetheart, and he wasn't bad at cracking the mood with jokes either. The main thing that bothered her though, was that she gave him to Annabeth willingly. She sort of regretted that.

On the strategies subject, her mind was moving like wheels: she figured that the Underworld would be somewhere near Las Vegas, considering it was called Sin City. She wasn't positively sure, but she figured that that was the case.

Ally stared at her blonde friend and spoke, "Distract me. With something that makes me happy. Nothing frustrating. Just something that will keep my brain away from my emotions and strategies."

Austin gave her an amused look, "You've never asked me to distract you before. What's going on under that nice head covered with dark hair?"

Ally frowned, "Non-sense. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane. Just distract me."

Austin smiles at her reassuringly. She couldn't help but return the smile. She always felt comforted by Austin's presence.

Austin speaks, "Remember how we first met? I stole your song. That's how it all started. It was a great experience."

Ally looks at her hands as if they were interesting, "We can't do that anymore, Austin. Ever since we found out we were Demi-gods, it's like music got put aside. I can't keep that to my heart anymore."

Austin grabs her hand, "Don't ever forget music, Ally. It can heal your mind."

Ally was about to reply, but Dez asks, "Guys, what is that?"

Ally looked ahead of them. What she saw stunned her. The essence to the person before them had a good combination of anger and wanting to win. She instantly hated him. He had a snide smirk that appeared on his face. And his outfit screamed biker gang! considering his jacket was made of leather.

He smirks in Ally's direction, "Demi-gods, none of mine. Ah, an Aphrodite kid. Who are your friends?"

Ally listened to Dez's voice. It shook as he spoke, "I'm Dez. And these are my friends, Aus... Austin and Ally. He's a son of Apollo and she's a daughter of Athena."

The biker dude shook his head, "No way is she a daughter of _Athena_. She's too _pretty_."

Ally gave this guy a look of anger. He was starting to piss her off. She snaps, "How dare you insult Athena that way! Who do you think you are?"

He laughed at Ally. It was an amused laugh. One she heard when people either thought of her as little innocent Ally or little oblivious Ally.

He spoke, "You haven't figured it out? I'm Ares! The god of War!"

Ally knew she shouldn't have done what she did, but it just popped out of her mouth too quickly for her to even think the words, "The god of War?! Bah! You should be the god of jerks! It would make more sense."

Ares gave her a stern look, "You dare bad mouth me?"

Ally's eyes widen at the realization of her words. She covers her mouth, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Ares shrugged his shoulders, "I seem to have that effect on people. But dear, you are gorgeous. Beautiful enough for me to go to the gods and ask they make you a goddess so I can have you as my wife."

Ally gave him a frightened look. No _way_ would she marry this god. She laughed nervously, "No, no. You don't have to go to the trouble. And anyway, you would have affairs, and I'm not into the affair thing."

Ares shrugged, "Eh, your loss. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Ally finally noticed they were somehow in Pennsylvania. She looks at Ares, "We're on our way to the Underworld. Do you have any idea where we could go to find it?"

Ares smiles, "Since you're drop dead gorgeous, I'll let you know where the Underworld is. It's in Los Angeles."

Ally clears her throat, "Thank you. I hope you have a good day?"

Ares smiles, "Just win your quest thing. That's the only reward I want... right now anyway."

Ally smiles, "Well, we'll be on our way now. We have to go."

Ares nodded and started to run off in a direction.

Ally put her hand in her pocket, and felt three pearls in there. She pulled them out and a note that came with them. It read:

_Sorry I had to put my hand in your pocket, but I put these in your pocket. You'll need them. Use them wisely. Throw them to the ground. They'll work._

_-Percy_

_P.S. If you're going to the Underworld, I suggest you use them there._

Ally smiled and looked at her friends, "Hey guys! Percy gave me these," she showed them the pearls, "He said to throw them to the ground. He also said that if we go to the Underworld, he suggested saving them and use them there."

Dez got this weird look on his face, but Ally continued, "Anyway, I suggest we get going. The closer we get to Los Angeles, the better."

Dez spoke out, "Can I go to te bathroom first since we're near a gas station?"

Ally nodded her head reluctantly, "Sure. Make it quick."

And Dez ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! The more Comments/Reviews I get, the better! And this story is on both Wattpad and :) and while you're at it, follow me on twitter ThoughtsLauraM if you haven't already! COMMENT/REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Dez_

When Dez made it to the bathroom, he sighed with relief. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped that he could somehow make a rainbow. He turned the knob on the faucet, and the tap water poured out of the spout.

He sighs in relief as he sees that he had created the rainbow. He grabs a golden drachma out of his pocket and tosses it into the tap. He says, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

An image starts to appear before him. It showed Camy sitting on her bed, reading a fashion magazine. Dez called out, "Camy!"

She looked up, a smile appearing on her face, "Dez! You have something already?"

Dez smiled, "Yeah. Percy put three pearls in Ally's pocket. He also wrote her a note. He said he was sorry he put his hand in her pocket, but he put them in there so that she could use them for any situation or something."

Camy smiled, "Oh, Aphrodite is already at work! I'm excited! Maybe... Are you guys at any point going to need help? With the sea?"

Dez shook his head, "No. We're heading to Los Angeles. I don't think we'll need anything."

Camy frowned, "Eh, Aphrodite is at work with the romance. She'll find another reason for them to get in contact. Maybe it'll be help for something."

Dez sighed, "You're lucky I keep my promises. I'm pretty much betraying my best friend doing this."

Camy rolled her eyes, "He won't think that once he's madly in love with Annabeth. He'll appreciate your loyalty to the Aphrodite cabin. You'll see. Perclly is on it's way!"

Dez looked at the door, "I need to go. And that was all I needed to tell you."

Camy sighed with irritation and attitude, "Fiiine. But report about anything else Perclly ASAP."

Dez nodded and slashed the image with his hand. He didn't like feeling like he was betraying Austin. He knew that technically, this was a romance, but he was super loyal to Austin.

He came out of the restroom and met Austin and Ally outside the door.

Ally spoke first, "You feel better?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes. I feel so much better."

And they started walking off and straight to an airport.

*Scene Break*

When the group arrived, Ally was te one that held them back.

Dez was confused. This was unlike Ally. She said, "I don't think air travel is a good idea. It's something Percy had told me. Maybe... Maybe we should go by train."

Dez watched Austin roll his eyes, and e replied, "Ally, it'll take us forever if we don't travel this way."

Ally sighed, "Okay. We can do this. But! As long as it's not in L.A. directly. We can't do that. We should stop in Vegas or something. It's safer we don't go straight to California. It's my gut that is bothering me about the flying thing."

Dez frowned, "Heights. You're afraid of heights. That's why you don't want to go on. It has nothing to do with what Percy told you..."

Ally interrupts, "The sky is Zeus's domain! If he doesn't like us, he could blast down our plane. He could kill us!"

Austin spoke soothing words, "It'll be okay, Ally. We'll fly to Vegas and we'll go from there."

Dez saw the fear in Ally's eyes. It was full of fear and desperation to _not _get on that plane. Ally was scared for her life.

Austin paid the lady at the desk for their tickets, and they were on the plane in no time.

*Scene Break*

The whole plane ride was awkward. No one talked. All the group did was stare at Ally. All she did was grip the chairs' arms. Her fear would intensify in turbulence.

When the plane landed, that was when she calmed. She sighed, "I'm fine, guys. No need to worry anymore."

They were out of the airport in no time. The group was truly tired, and got a hotel room at a hotel in Vegas. They fell asleep fast, and Dez was happy to meet the pillow on the bed.

_Dez watched the scene before him. Ally stood in front of Percy Jackson, and she was breathing rapidly. He could tell she was scared of what would happen._

_She cleared her throat and said, "Percy, we can't be like this. Annabeth will figure it out. I don't like that you're dating her, but when you're with me. I care about you, Percy. I don't want you to break her heart. She's my sister."_

_Percy nods his head like he understood, "I know. I don't know what I've been thinking. I should be with you, not Annabeth. She deserves someone better..."_

_They both spoke at the same time, "Someone like Austin."_

_Ally smiles at Percy and they start to lean in, and then the dream vaporizes into an elegant room._

_The person that stood before him was beautiful. She had hair that flickered from different colors. Her eyes were the same way. She smiled at Dez, "My, my. You saw that, didn't you?"_

_Dez remembered the image of Percy and cheating on Annabeth with Ally. He didn't like it. It was _wrong_. He nods his head._

_Aphrodite smiles, "Well, I honestly don't want to see that happen. So, if you don't want to have that happen, you'll have to do something for them. Get Ally to Iris message the boy. Have them talk. She'll need to confront her feelings at one point. She should do it before it's too late. She belongs with Percy Jackson, son. The only way to do that is the Iris message. Annabeth is a problem. She thinks she likes Percy in _that _way. She just is confused, of course. She's destined to be with Austin. Good pair I tell you. But Ally needs to confront her feelings. The Iris message is important."_

_He looks at the ground, "I don't want to do this. This is a real offence to Austin. He loves Ally."_

_Aphrodite shooed her hand, "Austin will get over his heartbreak over the brown haired girl. Athena gave Ally's love life to me. With her permission. I told her her daughters love life would be complicated. I told her that little Ally Dawson would be in love with a boy named Austin Moon, but destined to be with the son of Poseidon. She said that was fine, as long as she wasn't heartbroken. I intend to keep that promise. But I need your help, my son. I can't have her heartbroken by Percy. She needs to be with him. You understand? She needs to stay with him."_

_Dez frowned as much as he could, "Do I get anything out of this? Because that's my only agreement. I don't want to break anyone's heart."_

_Aphrodite looked up, as if she were thinking. She smiled and said, "If you do this deed, I shall let you have the love of your life. You will meet her when you finish your quest. How about that? Or is there something you want instead?"_

_Dez thought about it. Did he want to meet a girl who was the love of his life? Yes. He nodded, "How will I know?"_

_Aphrodite smiled, "I will tell you once the deed is done. I suggest you have her Iris message Percy tomorrow. Or if Percy Iris messages her, your deed will still be done. I swear on the Styx."_

_Dez looks down, "Mom... You're not just asking me to do this because I'm the only one that will do it, are you?"_

_She laughed, "Gosh no. I'm doing this because I love and care about you sweetie. You deserve to know the love of your life. You deserve everything beautiful. You are destined for greatness."_

_A bell rang, and she frowned, "Oh dear, I must go. You have a quest to fulfill. Just don't forget your mission from me. Remember the deed. It must be done."_

_And everything started to fade. And he woke up._

Dez woke up. He was upset with his mother, but he couldn't help but care about what she wanted. Ally needed to Iris message Percy. That's all he knew. He rushed out of the bed he laid on and noticed they were both sleeping.

He rushed to Ally and shook her awake, but she punched him in the nose. It didn't hurt much, and her eyes opened widely, "I'm sorry, Dez."

He got straight to what he was supposed to do, "Ally, you need to Iris message Percy."

Ally gave him a look, "Not that I'm against it or anything, but why?"

Dez looked at her desperately, "Aphrodite said it was important. That you will need his help."

And Ally jumped out of bed.

A/N: Chapter 6 done! I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! And if you've noticed, Dez always has the longer chapters. I think times more because I love writing in his point of view. Anyways, REVIEW AND/OR COMMENT YOU'RE THOUGHTS ARE APPRECIATED! I ALWAYS WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK COULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU HOPE WILL HAPPEN! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Austin_

Austin's eyes blinked as they were exposed to the light coming through the window. He was suddenly fully aware he was the only person in his bed. Where was Dez? He was out of the bed in no time and searching for his best friend. Then he noticed Ally was missing.

Austin called aloud, "Guys, where'd you go?"

Silence filled the air. The atmosphere was awkward for Austin, and he didn't like awkward. He went to the bathroom door, and it was closed. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

He knocked on it twice. He heard the sound of whimpering and sniffing. He suspected it was Ally. He called to confirm his guess, "Ally? Are you okay? Where's Dez?"

The door unlocked, and the brunette peeked out. She sniffed, "Dez went downstairs to bring us some of the hotel food."

Austin nodded and asked again, "Are you okay? Why were you in there crying?"

He watched her look at the mirror, as if something big had occurred there. She seemed to hesitate as she spoke, "I had a bad dream. It was about..." Her eyebrows crinkled, "My mom talked to me. She told me that I needed to remember what I hate the most. Which is weird, considering I hate a lot of things. Like how people will cheat on their girlfriends/ or boyfriends. And I hate when people..."

Austin cuts in, "Yeah, I know what you hate. Maybe she was warning you..."

Suddenly Austin was very aware of how close he was to her. They weren't exactly touching, but they were close enough to have sexual tension. And he saw the discomfort in Ally's eyes. She looked up at him.

"Austin," she spoke like there was a problem, but she didn't say anything, "I don't think I want to be in this position."

He looked at her with confusion written all over his face, "What do you mean?"

Ally looked down, "I don't want to be in a relationship with you. Not a romantic relationship. I can't have it that way. If we were meant to be, we would have been together when we were writing music together."

He frowned, "What has you saying this, Ally?"

She looked at her feet, "Aphrodite talked to Dez last night. She told him that I needed to confront my feelings or I'd end up heartbroken. So, I made my decision. I'm not going to willingly give Percy to Annabeth anymore. When we get back, I'm going to try and resolve if I like him. If the feelings are strong enough, I'll fight hard for him. Please don't be mad."

He faked a smile, "I'm not. You're my best friend, Ally. And you're probably right. Maybe we were just a moment in time."

Ally smiled, "I do love you, Austin."

That was what killed him. She told him she loved him. But it was as a _friend. _He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be _more _than that.

He was about to reply when Dez walked into the room, "Hey guys! Are you okay, Ally?"

She nodded awkwardly and walked past Austin. She grabbed the plate from Dez and started to eat in front of the television screen.

Austin looked at Dez and said, "I need to talk to you. It's personal."

Dez nodded at him, and they walked outside of the room. They stared at each other for tons of minutes. It was awkward, yet comforting.

Austin finally broke the ice, "Ally said she loved me..."

Austin saw Dez smile. It seemed too fake of a smile, but it was convincing at the same time, "That's great, buddy! Why do you look sad? Do you have feelings for Annabeth?"

Austin shook his head, "No. She said she didn't want to be with me in _that_ way. She said she loved me as a friend. Nothing more."

Dez frowned, yet it seemed so _fake_ to Austin's eyes. The redhead spoke, "Why is that?"

Austin stated the obvious, "She likes Percy Jackson. Something changed her mind about letting that Annabelle girl have..."

Dez cut him off, "It's Annabeth."

Austin rolled his eyes, "I was close. Anyway, she changed her mind about giving Percy to _Annabeth_. She wants Percy."

Dez smiled a goofy smile, "On the bright side, they have nothing truly going on. They can only talk to each other via Iris message. Their relationship is not going anywhere at the moment."

Austin smiles a little bit, but on the _romance_ side of things, he felt like something bigger was going to happen. He didn't know how, but it was like his gut was right about something. And that rarely happened. Especially when it came to smart choices. That was Ally's job, being the daughter of Athena and all.

Dez looked into his eyes, "I don't want to ruin your mood anymore than it's already ruined, but we need to leave the hotel. We have this quest to fulfill."

Suddenly the door opened, and Ally peeked her head out, "I don't want to ruin your bromance moment, but Dez is right. We have to get to the Underworld. I don't know about you, but I want to get to Camp Half-Blood sooner than later."

Austin nodded, and they grabbed their backpacks and room keys, and got out of the hotel.

*Scene Break*

Austin looked ahead of them. He just re-processed the fact that they were in Las Vegas, Nevada. He looked at all the shining lights that flickered. Then he saw a sign that said what time it was. It was about six o' clock. In the morning.

Austin looked at them, "What time did you guys wake up?"

Dez smiled, "Three in the morning. Pretty awesome that my mom sent me a vision of the future."

He wasn't sure what Dez meant, but he shrugged it off. If it came from the love goddess herself, he just wanted to make it his own. He'd try to get around her love life story of Percy and Ally. He believed it was a bunch of bullshit anyway. He belonged with Ally, not Percy Jackson.

The more he thought of Percy, the more he wished Percy was a jackass. He wished he could be some player that was getting to Ally. But something told him deep in his gut that he was being _way_ too selfish. He felt guilty afterwards for even thinking about it. Maybe Ally should be with Percy. Austin didn't believe he deserved her one bit. She was perfect, innocent, sweet Ally Dawson. He didn't want to be selfish around her. He decided he should let Ally do what she wanted. If she wanted to be with him, he'd gladly say yes. If she wanted to be with Percy, he would let her. Ally's happiness mattered more than his disgusting jealousy.

Austin looked at Ally. Her face was covered in sweat and tear. Her hair was matted together in an imperfect way. Her eyes showed bugs and weakness in them. And a tiny hint of fear appeared, but it disappeared as she looked at a chapel.

He looked at the chapel. It was... He didn't know how to describe it. It had a weird feeling to it, but Ally looked at it in amazement. A couple around the ages of twenty were speaking their vows.

Ally gushed, "Aw! So romantic! I love weddings so much. I wonder if I'll ever be with..." He watched her stare at him and blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry. I don't want to hurt you even more than I already have."

Austin shooed it off, "It's okay. You gush about your fantasies of Percy Jackson all you want. They're quite amusing, to be honest."

He wasn't lying. He _did_ find her fantasies amusing. They had hope in them, and that's all Austin wanted to hear. Hope that she would fall in love with someone.

Ally blushed even more, "Well, as I was saying, I wonder if I'll ever be with Percy the way I want to be. I wonder if he'll ever ask for my hand in marriage. I wonder if we will have _children _together_."_

Children. Austin was surprised he could imagine the scenario. Percy Jackson and Ally having a little girl or boy with dark hair and maybe her dark eyes. The child would obviously have dark hair. No second guessing about it. The child would probably be a bit darker than Ally's, and a bit lighter than Percy's. The eye color would be a harder guess. Green plus brown wasn't something you'd get everyday. Maybe a hazel eyed child. He couldn't help but think how _adorable_ the children would be.

Austin smiled at her, "I can already see your children running around Camp Half-Blood."

Ally smiled, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Yeah. They're adorable little dark haired kids with hazel eyes. One is rebellious and the other is a book nerd."

Ally chuckled, "That's weird. How do you see that?"

Austin thinks about it, "Percy seems like one if those people like me. Can't seem to sit and concentrate for a period of time."

Ally looks into his eyes, "That's because you both have ADHD, you doofus."

Before Austin could blurt another word out, he looked around himself. They found this weird looking dog sitting in front if them. It looked cute, but it started to look _not_ _so_ _cute_ when it started growling.

Ally seemed to reach for something on her belt, and threw it straight at the thing. It started to whimper, but it still kept growling.

Austin kept looking at the creepy dogzilla and said, "Ally, what is that?"

Ally scrambled for her words, "I don't know. Annabeth didn't have enough time to tell me about _all _the monsters, but I'm _pretty_ sure that _might_ be a hellhound."

Dez smiled, "Percy has a hellhound named Mrs. O' Leary! This one can't be that bad!"

Ally sputtered out, "Dez, the only flaw to your logic is that Mrs. O' Leary is the _only_ sweet hellhound. The rest of them are just... I don't know! Just kill it or something!"

And it lunged for Ally.

A/N: chapter 7 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I also hope you liked the cliffhanger! ;) will the hellhound kill Ally?

Well, REVIEW AND OR COMMENT! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE IMPORTANT!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Ally_

Ally suspected that she was surly a goner.

When true hellhound had pounced at her, it should have devoured her. But instead, it had started slobbering on her face. The hellhound licked anyplace of her face it could. It's tail kept wagging, and Ally was surprised by the whole event.

Ally choked out, "Please get off!"

It quickly did as she commanded. As she got up, she noticed it like any other dog. It was excited to see her. Its tail wagged, and it chased its tail for a bit, but mostly, it pranced in excitement at seeing Ally.

She noticed Dez smirking, and she asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Dez rolled his eyes and spoke in a diva kind of way, "He had feelings of hate for you because you were an Athena kid and all, so I changed those feelings to the opposite of that. And now he loves you! You're welcome!"

Ally stared wide eyed at the slobbering beast. He danced around in front of her, completely overjoyed that she was even paying attention to him. He went as far as licking her leg.

She looked at Dez and said, "Thanks, Dez. How did you know to do that?"

Dez shrugged, "When you have a dream about your mother and her presence is surrounding you, you pick up a few things."

That made Ally frown. Aphrodite coming to Dez. Making her _confront_ she liked Percy. _Then_ she made her Iris message the damn boy. The memory of the Iris message was as clear as a window.

Dez had stuffed her into the bathroom so she could do it perfectly. She had turned on the faucet and somewhat made a rainbow and chanted to the rainbow goddess.

Percy had automatically showed up to her. He was in his cabin, staring _straight_ at her like he _expected_ the call. She automatically said, "Were you expecting this?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged his shoulders, "Aphrodite appeared to me the day you left. Said you would want to talk to me in private via Iris message. Then my dad came to me in a dream and told me that when I woke up, you'd be waiting for me to notice you. So, here I am. What do you need?"

Ally was stunned. He was so _calm_. No way could she be calm over a love goddess or sea god coming to her. But he had been with this thing since he was twelve. She didn't understand, but maybe one day she would.

She spoke, "I don't know. Dez told me Aphrodite needed me to do this."

Percy groaned, "That darn meddling goddess," he looked up at the sky, "I see what you're doing! And it might be working!"

Ally laughed, "What might be working?"

He smirked that classic troublemaker smirk, "You being insanely hot with a bed head look. I like it. It shows your wild side."

Ally touched her hair and felt the rats nest starting to form. She quickly grabbed a hair brush and started to brush it out.

Ally smiled, and then looked straight into his sea-green eyes. She finally understood what Aphrodite had meant. Ally _did_ want something.

She looked straight into Percy's eyes and said, "This might break my heart majorly, but I'm going to risk it. I'm calling off my giving you to Annabeth. When I return to camp, I'm going to fight for you. I think I do feel _something_ for you. I'm just not sure how strong it is."

His eyes glowed, "Then you better return. The more time you get with me, the better your mood will be."

She couldn't help but smile.

And the memory took it's dark turn.

Percy looked at Ally, "Did you get my gift?"

Ally nodded, "They're beautiful. What do they do?"

Percy smiles, "If you want to get out of the Underworld, they'll help you a lot."

She nodded, understanding. She asks, "Do you have feelings for Annabeth?"

Percy shrugs his shoulders, "I've never really thought about it. Maybe? I don't know. When I saw you for the first time, something just sparked. I was defiantly interested. I still am. I wish you were here. It's kind of lonely around here. And Annabeth is getting annoying, talking about how much you'll give up on what you said and want me. She's been talking about Aphrodite saying me and her wasn't going to work out. She's completely given up."

Ally crinkles her eyebrows, "She's giving up so easily?"

He shrugs his shoulders once again, "I don't know. She's Annabeth."

Ally understood the logic. She was smart enough for that. She smiles, "I do want you, Percy."

She watches him scan her face. It was examining her looks, and it was odd. He states, "I want you, too. Just now isn't the time, considering you're on a quest. When you get back..."

She cuts him off, "When I get back, I'm hanging out with you. No but about it. I'll spend as much time with you. But I want to stay friends while this is going on. As I said, I want to know my feelings for you straight. But to be able to know that, we need to start as friends."

He nods his head, "I completely understand. Friends is good. Maybe we can be together if we decide we like each other that much. Though, I'm not really good at relationships and stuff like that."

Ally nodded, "Then it's settled. Confronted my feelings as Aphrodite told me to."

Percy sighed, "If you're ever in trouble on this quest, don't hesitate to Iris message me. I'm always in the mood to help."

She nodded, "You're a nice guy. I _really_ like you."

He nods, "So, is this message done? Do you need any advice?"

She stared at her pockets, "How do we get to the Underworld?"

He shakes his head, "Can't help you with that. Sorry. Bye, you little book worm."

She laughed, and the message disconnects. Then depression hits her hard. She was on a quest. She could have _begged_ Austin to bring Percy, or just decline his offer. She wanted to be with the son of Poseidon really bad that she considered ditching her friends to be safe and out of harms reach.

Tears started to rush down her face, and the pain of the memory was too bad, too depressing, that Ally looked at her friends. She smiled, "Hey, are we ready to leave Vegas?"

Austin and Dez nodded their heads frantically. Ally smiled and looked down. The hellhound was still happy and cuckoo. She finally makes a decision, "Can I keep him? You know, as a pet?"

Dez shrugged, "Sure."

She bent down, "You want to come with us? Do you have a name?"

He kept being excited and all smiley like. She made another decision. She told him, "I'll name you Lester. I miss my dad so much."

Lester, the hellhound, wagged his tail happily.

Ally nodded, "It's settled. Off to L.A. it is."

A/N: CHAPTER 8 COMPLETE! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! It was more of a fill in on what you had missed :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Dez_

Dez looks at the sight before him. He hadn't realized they'd make it to L.A. so fast. He looked out the window of the cab they were currently in, and smiled. They were going to the Underworld. And they were getting closer to finding out about Thanatos.

They get out of the cab quickly, and they decide they need to take a break at the beach. Dez watches his best friend smile, "I've missed the beach, guys. Especially Miami. I wish we were still there."

Dez agreed with Austin. He missed Miami. He missed his parents. The peace of the ocean didn't stay around for long though.

A random voice that was sort of familiar sounded, "Hello, my dear friends. You've made it quite far."

The gang turns around, faced with Brooke. She had a hard grip on Mike Moon, Austin's step-dad. Dez noticed Austin turn pale.

Brooke smiles, "It's taken me forever to find you guys. Where's Trish? She's normally with you. Never mind, that doesn't matter. The thing that does matter is that Austin Moon decided to ignore me and not return my love, so I'm going to hurt him. Not physically, of course. Mentally."

Brooke takes out a gun, pointing it at Mr. Moon's head, "Tell me you love me, Austin. Be with me for the rest of your life, and your father will live."

A tear appeared in Austin's eye, "I can't be with you, Brooke. Nowhere is safe for me. And anyways, I'm in love with someone else."

Brooke screams, "Wrong answer!" and the sound of her gun goes off.

And Mike Moon lays still on the ground, his blood splattered everywhere. Austin begins to weep.

Dez looks straight at Brooke, "You monster! You don't deserve to live in this world with freedom! You deserve to live in an insane asylum. You're pure crazy."

Before Dez could say anything else, Austin was on his feet, running towards Brooke. He pushes her to the ground, sending her body tumbling backwards.

Brooke smiles as she says, "Make love to me, Austin. Do it out of anger. _Fuck_ me hard."

Austin slaps her across the face, "You're a psychopath. You need serious help."

Ally finally speaks, "Austin, Dez, we should go. We're running out of time.

And they walk away.

*Scene Break*

Ally finally speaks, "'_Mysteries_ _will_ _be_ _solved_ _and_ _loved_ _ones_ _will_ _die_.' That was the first solved puzzle piece to the prophecy."

Austin and Dez look at Ally, and Austin replies, "Well, that's sucky. My dad didn't deserve that. He was innocent."

Dez sheepishly shrugs, "If it makes you feel better, he was only your step-dad."

Austin starts to weep again. Dez couldn't help but feel the guilt. His best friend's step-dad just died from scrapbook girl. Damn, Dez thought, he should have never dated her.

Ally breaks the silence, "I'm sorry to ruin your mood even more, Austin, but we need to get to the Underworld. I really do not like it out here in the open. Where any kind of monster can attack us."

Dez listens to Austin's nose sniffle as the blonde replies, "You're right. Lets try to find the entrance to the Underworld."

They walked for hours, and Dez was starting to get tired. He looked at the rest of the group, and they looked tired too. Ally seemed so desperate, she seemed to be singing a tune, "_I've been looking in the mirror for so long, that I've come to believe my soul's on_ _the other side. All the little pieces falling, shatter, shards of me, too sharp to_ _put_ _together..."_

It was really starting to put Dez in a bad mood. Ally kept re-singing the song, and he was getting frustrated. He broke the air, "Can we play a game to pass time? This dim mood is depressing."

Before anyone can reply, something unexpected happened. They had all stepped on a net, and they got trapped in it. Ally moaned, "I knew this area was suspicious!" and she began crying.

Dez watches his best friend shake his head, and they look beyond them. there before them stood someone who was frowning.

It moaned, "Dang it! I _hate_ when Demi-gods ruin my mood!"

Dez tried to get a closer look at what he guessed was a her, but Ally was the first to speak, "Demeter? Goddess of agriculture? Please help us!"

Demeter had a look on her face. It clearly got bitter over the years. She smiled a bit, "Help? Hmm... none of you are children of Hades, are you?"

Ally shakes her head, "No, not at all. I'm a daughter of Athena. My friends, they're the sons of Apollo and Aphrodite."

Demeter nods, understanding, "Ok. I'll help you find your destination too, since I'm a nice goddess!"

Dez suddenly finds themselves on the floor, and he quickly stands up.

Ally is the first to ask, "You know what we're looking for?"

The agriculture goddess smiles, "Of course! I try to keep up with any poor soul going or being trapped in the Underworld. Though, sometimes, I don't care."

The daughter of Athena laughs nervously, "So, do you know the entrance to the Underworld?"

Demeter shrugs her shoulders, "Find Charon. He should know. Wait, he does know. He should let you into the Underworld," she picks something out of her sleeve and gives it to Austin, "Take this. Drachmas are a lot to us, you know. He should take it."

They nod altogether. And Demeter smiles, "Good luck! I have to go now. Maybe I'll check on the god of farming," and she leaves.

Austin murmurs, "Well, that was a great conversation."

*Scene Break*

Dez found it odd how Ally was able to locate Charon. She had said it was based off of something Annabeth had said, and that kind of disappointed him. That also reminded him that she hadn't told any of the juicy details about the Iris-message. He knew it wasn't a good idea to mention it, but he was eager to know. He pushed it aside, and looked at the creepy man before him.

Ally cleared her throat, "We'd like to get into the Underworld."

Charon sniffed, and his face soured, "You're alive. Why would you want to go to the world of the dead?"

Dez speaks for once in what felt like a million years, "We need to speak to Hades."

Austin brought out the golden drachmas, "Demeter said that if we gave you these, you might let us in."

Charon looked at the drachmas in his hand, and he snatches them, "Get in," he says quite rudely. They obey, and Dez notices that fear starts to overwhelm Ally.

Dez can't help but feel bad when he watches that fear make her shrivel up into a ball on the boat.

Charon groans, "Bringing a cursed girl to the Underworld wasn't a great idea on your guys' part, Demi-gods."

And they stared at him in wonder.

A/N: chapter 9 done!

Someone told me that I should have more confusion than smarts, and I'm trying :) and for the love subject, that one is a confusing ROLLERCOASTER for all of us! No one knows who will end up with who :) so don't be expecting certain OTP's together b/c we are on Book 1 of this series I'm making ;) and there is going to be 6 books, loves 3.

Anyway, another person previously asked if I've read The Blood of Olympus yet, and sadly, no :( I'm working on it though! :) I'm less than 100 pages done with the House of Hades :)

Disclaimer: always forget to do these, so here it goes. I OWN NOTHING! PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! A&A BELONGS TO DISNEY! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT :) and the prophecies :)

And more importantly, REVIEW! For it is what makes the world go 'round for this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _Austin_

Austin was the first to speak up, "What do you mean by cursed?"

Charon groans even more in frustration, "You kids need more help. That girl has a curse. It's been there for years. It's from Nemesis, goddess of Revenge. Some call it the Curse of Fear. Anything that can be feared, her fear is the worse of them all. Nemesis must have been mad at one of her parents or something."

Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bad news, bad news, and after that, more bad news. First, his step-dad had just died in front of him, and now his best friend, whom he happened to be madly in love with, has a curse? If you asked Austin, he was having a very shitty day.

He looked over at the corner Ally was using, her body huddled in together. He reassured her, "Everything will be okay, Ally."

Her brown eyes twinkled with fear in them, "How are you sure? We're going to the land of the dead, Austin! Most people are lucky if they get out! There's a good chance we'll never get out!"

He couldn't help but remember the pearls Percy had given them. He knew that they would get out. And if they didn't, he would beg for Dez and Ally to return. He would sacrifice himself for his friends. And hopefully, he'd get to see his dad again if this happened at all.

Austin smiles at her reassuringly, "We have your smarts, Ally. That's got to be _something_," he tries making his idea clear, but isn't sure she understands.

He looks at Charon and starts to stall, "Why is your name so close to Chiron's?"

Charon groans in more frustration, "Stupid! I don't know! Why don't you shut your mouths before I beg Hades to kill you all?!"

Austin noticed he was the first to keep his lips sealed together. The ride was silent, but slightly creepy. He wished Ally was sitting in the corner of the boat, afraid of everything. She could have been busy at work with a good plan, but instead she sat in fear.

Finally Dez oddly comes up with an idea, "How can we get rid of Ally's Curse of Fear?"

Charon smiles like Dez was the most intelligent person in the group, "I say do something good, worthy enough for a god to give you anything you wanted."

Austin smiles at this fact. Maybe if they helped Hades find Thanatos, he'd lift Ally's curse. That was probably unlikely, but he was full of hope.

Austin looked at his dark haired friend, watching her stand up, she speaks, "We have hope, right? Hope to save Thanatos?"

Charon laughs, "Wouldn't you hope _not_ to save him?! He's the god of Death! he could collect your soul!"

Ally gives Charon the stank eye, which oddly shuts _him_ up. She spits out, "Without Thanatos, some people that aren't meant to be alive will be alive, and I don't think that's a good idea. And anyway, it's the noble thing to do. That's all that matters."

Everyone gulps down their throats, scared to offend Ally Dawson. She places her hands on her hips, "Finally scared? You've been around ghosts in the Fields of Punishment, Asphodel, and Elysium, yet you're afraid of a harmless little girl? Pathetic!"

Austin was starting to really fear Ally. She had somehow gained some weird confidence that he had never seen her possess. Her head was tall, her eyes intimidating, and her whole body radiated business. This Ally would happily take someone's eyes out with her bare hands.

But Austin also knew _his_ Ally. _His_ Ally would pretend to be intimidating, when she was truly scared out of her mind. She would say or do _anything_ to get out of any situation she didn't like.

Austin watched souls swirl around them. Some would whisper in his ear, and others would try to get a grip on his clothing. It didn't owe as well as the whispering. They would be saying things like, _"Help me," _or_, "Take me with you."_

He tried his best to ignore the ghost people. It was hard, but e concentrated on Ally. He kept in mind that she knew things he didn't, but that didn't help him at all.

Then it came to his mind. This was _his_ quest. _He _should make the decisions. He spoke to his friends, "Guys, maybe we should stay quiet..."

He didn't get to finish because Charon spoke, "This is as far as I'll take you. Go."

They nodded and walked away quickly. Austin began speaking when they reached out of hearing distance, "Maybe we should look for..."

They were interrupted by someone whispering, _"Austin... Austin... my son, save me!"_

Austin looks at the voice, shocked by the sight. There in a ghostly form was Mike Moon. This filled him with rejoice. Austin choked out, "Dad! Are you okay?"

His step-dad smiles. It's a happy, at peace smile. His hair isn't as grey as t used to be, and his eyes seemed less hard-working and miserable like, "Yes. I get to live in Elysium! I was surprised!"

A tear falls down his cheek, "I'm glad you're happy, dad. I'm sorry you got pulled into this."

Mike smiles at Austin, "I knew what I was getting into when I married your mom, Austin. I was okay with having a demi-god as a step-son."

That was what made Austin feel a bit better, and he tells his dad, "I'll try to be a good person, dad. For you. I'm going to miss you."

Mike smiles wider, "You go be the hero you were meant to be, son. Make Apollo proud that you're his son."

That comment kind of pissed Austin off since Apollo hadn't been there for him since day one, and he wouldn't have minded to punch his godly parent in the face. He had tried to avoid the fact that his real dad was a god so he would stay carefree and happy, but hearing about Apollo really irritated him.

Austin just smiled though, "I'll try, dad. I'll make you and Apollo proud."

And he walked away from his step-dad, and went to go find Hades. He needed to have a talk with that guy.

A/N: CHAPTER 10 COMPLETE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I hope you also liked the whole title reference :D

Now, go review! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKES THIS STORY GO ROUND :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Ally_

Ally _really_ couldn't wait to get past this _thing_. It had three heads, it growled like a true dog. _Three_ _heads? Really?_ She thought to herself. She was starting to get irritated with monsters. She knew they hadn't seen much. Heck, they've barely seen any, but she wished they would go away.

Austin asked her, "How do we get past it?"

Her fear was overwhelming her, the Curse of Fear and all. She kept thinking of what Annabeth had kept telling her before she had left camp. _Our_ _mother's_ _the_ _wisdom goddess. Your_ _smarts_ _should protect you._

Ally looked the dog straight in the eyes. She looked at Dez, "Did you being anything round with you?"

The finger took off his pack, unzipped the bag and rummaged through it. When he frowned, he zipped it back up. He places it on his back, and starts to shake his right leg.

That's when a bouncing ball shot out from his pants.

Dez caught it and smiled, "I'm glad I found you, Bob! I thought I lost you!"

Ally gives Dez a look of disbelief, "Why would you carry a ball in your pants?"

Dez gives her the _duh_ look, "In case you bore me with smart stuff! Gosh Ally, catch up!"

Ally shakes her head and gets to the point, "I'm sorry, Dez, but we will lose... Bob..." she steadies her voice more, "It's so we can get a victory."

Dez stomps his feet, hesitantly giving her the ball, "He better not get hurt. I love that guy."

She mutters to herself, "No promises," she takes the ball and slowly shakes it in the three headed dogs face, "You want it? You want it?"

It tilts its head to the side, looks at the sphere in her hand, and begins to wag its tail while drooling. Ally took that as a good sign.

She threw it in a random direction, and the three headed dog followed after it. She pulled the boys behind her and said, "We need to hurry and find Hades."

They seemed to agree because they followed suit.

*Scene Break*

Was anyone else shaking? Probably not. Ally was sure of that. Her fear was getting the best of her. It shook her to death and she was upset that she was easily fearful. How did she get this way? Why? What did she ever do?

Ally needed to clear her head. She would be okay. This curse would go away once they help Hades find...

And her thoughts are interrupted by Austin pointing, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that's Hades's palace..."

Ally looked up, seeing all the skulls forming a castle, as Austin had said. It felt like the creepiest thing she had _ever_ witnessed. Which was probably good. _Just_ _hope_ _you_ _don't_ _die_, she thought.

A silent voice in her head said sleepily, _the_ _pearls... remember_ _the_ _pearls_.

Percy's pearls... He said to throw them on the ground... she wasn't sure how that tied into the Underworld stuff, but she kept it in mind.

They walked forward, and in front of them say the Lord of the Underworld himself. He wore this helmet that made him seem intimidating, which scared her more than she already was.

She was the first to speak before the boys could screw anything up, "Hello, my lord. We're here to help you."

Hades chuckles loudly. The sound fills the room completely, which makes Ally even more uncomfortable, "Help me?! Ha! Why would I need your help?!"

Ally smiles awkwardly, yet also very nervously, "The god of Death has gone missing. Hasn't he? Where do you suppose he went?"

Hades stopped laughing, but soon picked up once he had processed what she had said, "Missing?! Ha! No! He just got lost in the Underworld somewhere, and I was making fun of him, so he started to stop talking to me. Later on, he got himself lost again, and next thing you know, the guy gets his foot stuck when walking among the dead!"

Ally ignores her fear among hearing what Hades has said, "Are you saying that we travelled this far for nothing?!"

Hades taps his chin, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Especially if you want to get rid of that curse," Ally shuts her mouth and her lips press firmly together, "That's better! I'll make you a deal!"

Dez was the one to ask this time, "What is it?"

The god of the Dead smiles, "I'll get rid of Athena's daughters curse _if_ your group will talk to Thanatos for me. And get his foot unstuck. Then shall I give you your award!"

Austin made the decision for all of them, which upset Ally, "It's a deal."

Hades clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! This will be great!"

*Scene Break*

Ally wouldn't have minded to kick someone. Dez preferably. He kept babbling about the same thing to keep the mood easy. Instead, Ally was getting frustrated. Dez kept talking about how great of a hero Percy was.

It was the same subject_. "Percy_ _would_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do," _and_, "Percy would help keep us at ease, especially Ally."_

It didn't make her jealous of Percy, of course, but she missed him. She wished he was here to lead them. They could probably get through this faster. She didn't care that she was a daughter of Athena. She knew she'd make a better Aphrodite kid. _Love_ was always the answer for Ally. Not just knowledge.

Austin was the first to talk, "So, how do we find Thanatos? Got any ideas, Ally?"

Ally shrugs her shoulders, "No. Dez won't shut up about Percy."

Dez stick out his tongue at her and groans, "Just admit you're in love with that Poseidon kid."

Ally shakes her head, "I'm not in love with him..."

The ginger interrupts, "...yet. You will be once you're over your epic romance with Austin. You're just in denial over the fact that you guys are O.V.E.R. over. I don't blame you for being hung-up over Austin. But he's destined to fall for Annabeth."

Austin was the one to say, "Dez, shut up."

Austin had said this right as Ally looked ahead of her. There stood a man in a duster with scary features. He literally radiated _death_.

Ally said, "Yeah. That's a good idea, because I think I just found Death."

A/N: hope you liked it! :) sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy! Still sort of am. But I'll try to update ASAP!

Now! Questions to think about:

1. Why did Austin agree to Hades's arrangement?

2. What will happen with the encounter with Thanatos?

3. Does Ally have feelings for Percy? ;)

4. What happened to Lester, the hellhound?

And 5. WHY DOES DEZ ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING IN HIS PANTS?

Think about these things! And please review/comment b/c that's how you get faster updates and faster for the story to get to the second book ;) Book 2 is getting closer, loves. You just need to review ;)

SILENT READERS! You SHOULD review b/c I want to hear your thoughts! They mean a lot, especially if you want me to write more!

REVIEW/COMMENT


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- _Dez_

Dez was suddenly glad that he had convinced Lester the hellhound to go to Camp Half-Blood, and letting Percy keep an eye on him. He wasn't sure Lester would like this place that much. Or if Lester would change his mind about liking the gang. Dez didn't quite understand his charmspeak that much, but he hoped that Lester was okay, even if he was technically Ally's hellhound.

Thanatos literally radiated death. It was just the atmosphere around you that helped you know. Dez feared him. Probably less than Ally, but Thanatos seemed like a scary dude.

Death stared at them with piercing eyes, "What are you fools doing here?!"

Ally seemed to be the bravest to speak, "We're here to help you, sir. Hades said he was sorry for laughing at you, and to please come back. We can help you get your foot unstuck."

Thanatos laughed aloud, "Fools! I bet Hades added you to the list I'm NOT checking. But there's a possibility you could die. I'll gladly help on that part! You were stupid enough to help someone who could take your soul, and now you're stuck with me."

Dez was confused, but Ally was the one to ask, "What do you mean by we're stuck with you?"

Right on cue, Dez trips on the ground. He felt something _tugging_ on his feet. He looks up at Ally and Austin, terrified.

Death laughed, "THAT! That is what I meant by stuck! You are in the land of the dead, children. These unfortunate souls want yours to join theirs. They sense a demi-god. They start by choosing the weakest of you, then end with the strongest. Once they have your soul, you join them. They're starting to gain more of a consciousness. You all have power in you, and they want to use that for their rebellion against my dear friend Hades. You all should die soon."

Dez understood exactly what Thanatos was saying. He could feel his powers multiplying in a way, except they were _leaving_ his body. They were starting to transfer to the other souls. He screams through the pain of sharing his gifts from his mother with these ghost things.

Austin was the first to scream, "Can't you help him?!"

Dez saw his friends in plain sight. Ally was running towards Dez, her face radiated worry. Dez whimpered to her, "Ally help! It hurts!"

She ran faster toward him, then he watches her body bend backward, and she drops to the ground. She screams in agony. Dez swallows a lump in his throat. He and Ally were the only ones stuck in the souls. Austin was the only one free.

Dez watched Austin look at Thanatos with pure anger, along with a few tears running down his cheeks.

Austin seemed to stutter on his words as more tears formed, "Help them! Help them please! They need help! I'll do anything!"

Thanatos laughed, "Why should I do anything? You could help them. It'll be harder to get to you for the souls. You could free your friends if you truly wanted to. Why do you want me to help your friends? Isn't it more important you get out of here alive?"

Tons of tears burst out of the blondes eyes, "No! I don't know how to free them! Save my friends!"

The god laughed more in Austin's face, "Why?"

Austin finally admits, "They're the most important people in my life! I _love_ them!"

Thanatos shifts his head to the side in wonder, "You're willing to die for them?"

Ally widens her eyes, "Austin! Don't say anything!"

Austin seems to ignore her words and says, "I would. I love my friends with all my heart."

Thanatos smile, "Help me get unstuck and I'll save your friends."

Dez watches Austin rush to the god's side, having a knife in his hand. Dez couldn't help but think how cool Austin was, getting to use a knife. He watches Austin move the knife toward what looked like hands wrapped around Thanatos' feet. He moved the knife up and down, removing the hands away from the gods' feet.

Dez hears the souls start to whimper in pain, their souls crying at the same time. Dez started to feel a bit better. He felt his powers returning to him slowly, and it happened to Ally faster, since she was the most recent one to be attacked by ghosts.

When he feels his feet not being rugged on, he stands up, rushing to Austin. Ally joined him.

Ally said what was on both of their minds, "Are you okay, Austin?"

Austin looked pale, like he couldn't take the darkness anymore. He collapsed. Dez stared at Ally instantly.

She started to have tears run down her face, "You killed him, didn't you?! You killed the guy I just happened to be in love with!"

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "I sometimes can't help but get annoyed by females. Especially the daughters of Athena. They don't follow in their mother's footsteps. They go and fall in love with some boy that's either dead or not into them. It's a curse. Don't follow in any of their footsteps, I highly suggest."

Dez blurts out, "Aphrodite swore on the River Styx that she wouldn't break her heart with boys. Athena asked for it specifically. Please save Austin. He's my only friend in the world."

Thanatos sighs, "He's not dead. Just unconscious. He's exhausted. He'll be okay."

Ally was the next to speak, "We should go to Hades now. We do have our issues resolved right?"

Thanatos smiles, "Me and your group? Guaranteed yes. Hades and your group? I don't know."

The group nods, except Austin since he was unconscious. They follow the god of Death through the bunches of souls.

*Scene Break*

They arrive back at the palace of skulls, and Dez hopes that this will work out well. They enter and find Hades looking at them fascinated.

Hades giggles, "You made it out alive? I'm surprised. Congrats! Now, have you forgiven me, Thanatos?"

The god of Death rolled his eyes at the god of the Dead, "Yes. Now give these kids what they want and let them go home. They finished their little quest."

Hades laid back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "I never swore on the Styx, so I don't have to do anything."

Dez couldn't believe his ears.

A/N: chapter 12 finally done! Hope you liked it!

Give your thoughts on this chapter! They are appreciated because ily guys. Any kind of criticism is appreciated because I want to be better :)

So, REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Austin_

Austin blinked a few times before he became fully aware of his surroundings. He had somehow ended up from cutting the souls off of Thanatos to being back in the palace of skulls.

He stood to his feet, "How'd I get here?"

Ally chirped up at his sudden use of his voice, running up to him, punching his arm lightly. She hugged him quickly, whispers, "Don't worry about it," kisses him full on the lips, and then grabs his hand.

Austin wasn't sure why she had decided to kiss him, but he wasn't complaining. He loved her to death. He squeezes her hand, and he watches her bite her lip from the corner of his eye. She whispers to him, "Hades is deceiving us. He said he was going against his word. All because he didn't get an official promise that _makes_ him do it."

He down at her, "You okay? Scared of anything?"

She shakes her head, "The curse is gone. I know this for a fact. I lost it completely when the souls were sucking out my life force. The curse saved me more than anything. It's now in the souls, and they are more in with fear now. Weaker to be precise."

Austin smiles at this. The curse was gone, but what would Hades want with them? He looks up at the god of the dead, "What's going on?"

Hades laughs loudly, "Well, isn't it obvious? You get to die! Ever since that snobby brat of Poseidon's, Percy his name was, right? Anyway, Poseidon's brat of a kid escaped my prison I held him in. So I intend to get something out of it. He cares for one of you, I sense it. He gave you something, I don't know what it is though."

Austin watches Ally's eyes widen, and she reaches her hands into her pockets. She takes them out quickly, grabs his and Dez's hands, and places an object in between their interlocked hands.

Ally whispers to the boys, "When I say go, throw the pearls on the ground and stomp as hard as you can on it. Your life depends on it."

He looks down at Ally, "What will it do?"

She breathes out, "I don't know, but I trust Percy."

She throws the pearl on the ground. Austin follows procedure, just as Dez does. Bubbles start to surround them, and that confused Austin. Were they going to die?

He heard Hades yell, "I should have known Poseidon's brat gave you something! Hurry, fools! Kill those foolish children!"

They vaporized before one of the skeleton people could touch them.

*Scene Break*

The gang stood a few miles away from the Hollywood sign. Austin was glad for that, but he wanted to move away quickly. He still held Ally's hand, and she squeezed it a bit. That reassured him.

Ally nodded her head, "So that's why he gave them to me. To save us. Maybe we should Iris-message him…"

Austin cuts her off, "I would do that, but I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Her eyebrows furrow together, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Dez speaks, "No, he's not. It's just that the god of the Dead wants us dead, and we would really like to get away from L.A. as we can."

She laughs awkwardly, "I knew that."

Austin smiles, "Well, we got through the prophecies lines, _'You shall find the Underworld and release wisdom's curse,'_ we release Ally's curse when we weakened the souls. _'You will find the man who can control death,'_ we found Thanatos. _'Mysteries will be solved and loved ones will die,'_ Brooke was so crazy she killed my dad…" that saddened Austin. He forever would hate her for that.

Dez frowned, "What about the line that said, _'But remember the one that hates to lie,'_?"

Austin furrowed his brows this time. That line… his eyes widen in realization, "Ally… you hate lying."

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah. Why?"

"The… the…" he didn't get to finish because a group comes up to them.

The man in the weird group asked, "Is that girl for sale?"

Austin crinkled his eyebrows, "No. Why would she be for sale? This is the United States, built on a democracy."

He scratches his chin, "She's single, isn't she?"

Ally speaks, "Yeah…"

He raises his hands, "Then she's for sale! We'll pay twenty grand for the girl!"

Austin shakes his head, "No. She's free. Free to be who and what she wants. What kind of person tries to buy a woman?"

He rolls his eyes, "One that is virginal and single, that is what we want. She looks preppy enough for my brother, now give her over. We have the money."

Ally frowns even more than she already was, "I'm not for sale. I'm…" this was probably the prophecy coming true, which was creepy. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'm not a virgin. I'm a widow. My husband… my husband recently died in a… a… car crash. I'm still in mourning."

"Prove it! Where are the marriage papers?!" he yells.

Ally chuckles nervously, "A lady does not bring her papers with her on a trip away from home."

A lady grabs the man's arm, "Tommy, stop it. This isn't our time anymore. This is the twenty first century. These kids aren't sold like back on the island."

That's when the gang hurried and ran away, and Austin was completely creeped out.

*Scene Break*

Austin sat on the plane in silence, and completely at ease. Him and Ally held hands, which made him feel even better. He hoped that when they arrived at camp, she would tell him that she loved him more than a friend, and hopefully they'd become a couple. Considering that the story about Pandora was the only one he knew, he hoped that hope was out there for him.

A few hours later, they get off the plane, get a cab, and head for Long Island, where Half-Blood Hill was. He couldn't wait to arrive there. He wanted to be there, maybe make some new friends.

The cab stopped, the driver happened to be confused, but they told him that there was a house out here where they could just walk to.

The smell of a strawberry field filled the air. They rushed toward the field, and they found Chiron waiting by the tree that protected the camp. He smiled and said, "Welcome back!"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 14 should be even better ;)

Anyway, REVIEW! You shouldn't regret reviewing! but DO it :) REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _Ally_

Ally was glad to be back at Camp. This trip had been hard on her, and she liked being home. She smiled upon seeing Chiron, running up to him, and hugging him. She pulled away and asked, "Is anyone else here?"

"Right here? No. In cabins? Definitely." He replies.

Ally smiles, running toward the cabins, dragging her friends with her. She looked up at the stars, smiling at the sight. She looked at her friends, "As much as I want to talk to you guys…"

Dez cuts her off, "Austin."

She rolls her eyes in irritation, "Ok, to Austin, as I was saying, I would rather have a nice discussion with my mattress, if I have one at least."

The boys nod their heads and disappear, and Ally walks toward the Athena cabin. She turns the knob slowly, and the first one to come up to her was Annabeth, "Thank the gods you're alive!" they hug.

Ally is surprised by the sudden kindness from Annabeth. They pull away, and the blonde girl smiles, "I'm glad our mom gave me a dream telling me to wake up to get you instructions on your bunk."

They laugh, and Ally frowns, "I met Hades, and Thanatos. And Ares, he was more creepier than Hades and Thanatos to be completely honest."

Annabeth's eyebrows crinkle, "How? The last time I remember him involved the war, and he was like… a proud father of Clarisse. It was weird."

Ally shakes her head, "I think he wanted to marry me or something. This whole trip has been weird in general. I'm just glad to be here. I'm excited to be at camp."

Annabeth smiles, "Well, we'll start that tomorrow. Why not get some rest?"

Ally gladly finds her bunk and drifts to a deep sleep.

*Scene Break*

When Ally awakes, she feels something licking her face. It wasn't just one something though, it was _two_ somethings. Her eyes dart open and two hellhounds are slobbering on her.

She shrieks in a panic, and a voice laughs. She could quite recognize it, so she looked up. Her eyes met a boy with messy dark black hair and sea-green eyes. He was laughing at her, and she quickly gathers her blankets and covers herself, afraid of what he would do.

"It's just Mrs. O' Leary and Lester. What's wrong?" Percy asks her.

She peeks her hand out and shoos him away with it, "You're not supposed to be in here. You're not an Athena kid."

He sighs, "Annabeth sent me to wake you up, she said she thought it'd be good to see me. I don't know why… wait, cross that. It makes since to me now."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course. How about I get dressed, and maybe we can talk?"

He nods his head, "Okay. Go get dressed, and then meet me outside your cabin. We'll walk near a place that calms me down, with Lester and Mrs. O' Leary. I'll tell you all about them too, while I'm at it."

Ally smiles and pushes him out of the cabin, closes the door, and quickly gets dressed in something more suitable for her day. Well, for her in general. She was glad she had clothes she liked to wear.

She wore red skinny jeans, a floral top, and flats for her shoes. She combed her hair, smiles, and walks out of the cabin.

"I'm ready for our walk with Lester and Mrs. O' Leary." She tells him, and he smiles at her, taking her hand in his. They walk to his mystery location.

When they arrive to Percy's location, she is faced with a pond. It's quite pretty, and it makes her wish she could connect with the sea the way he did. She looks up at his calm face, and she asks, "How do you seem so calm after all these quests? Yours had to be worse than mine, and I can't even calm myself down. I feel like I might burst out into tears at what had happened."

Percy's features harden, "I'm just used to it. That's all it is, little one."

She nods her head and then asks a second question, "What did you want to talk about?"

He turns to her, presses his hands firmly on her arms, and lowers his head so he can look her straight in the eyes, "I want to talk about us. You told me that you wanted to be friends with me, and we'd see where that progressed."

Ally felt the tension between them rise, "Yes. I did. I think we should be friends for now."

Percy whines, "Why?"

Ally closes her eyes, breathing heavily, "I have feelings for you _and _my ex. I don't know what to do. I just want to figure things out. Please. Let me figure things out."

Percy's hands were now settled on her cheeks, and she leaned her head into them. He whispers, "Okay. I will."

Ally smiles at the smell of his breath, "Austin said we'd make cute babies."

Percy laughs, "No children for me right now. But Lester and Mrs. O' Leary? That's okay."

Ally opens her eyes, "Huh?"

Percy smiles, "They have a thing going on between them. It's adorable."

She laughs, and they continue their talk for a bit, and they finally departure for what had seemed so short. She goes to find Austin.

*Scene Break*

She found Austin sitting alone at the area where the camp fire happens. She sits next to him quickly. She starts the conversation, "I'm sorry about your dad, Austin. He was very nice to you. Especially for someone who knew you were the son of a god."

He looks at her, sadness evident in his eyes, "It'll be okay, Ally. My dad made it to Elysium. He will be fine."

Ally breaks that part of their conversation, "I need to talk to you about…"

Austin finishes her sentence, "That kiss. I know. Do you still have feelings for me, Ally?"

She groans, "I don't know. Maybe? I have feelings for Percy too though. I need to figure things out. I also don't want to hurt you."

He looks straight into her eyes, "So, what are you saying?"

Ally lets out a breath, "I'm saying… I'm letting you go. Letting you date who you want, and we'll go our separate ways. We'll stay friends, of course, but no more of this love stuff. One last kiss and then that is it."

He nods his head, "Okay. I can deal with that."

She gets closer to Austin, closing her eyes, and their lips meet. They both move in sync with each other. She reached her hand up to touch his face, kisses him one last time, and releases from him.

She holds out her hand, "Friends?"

Austin pulls her into a hug, smashing her body against his, "Friends."

They let go, smile, but the mood quickly changes as the whole camp is going insane. They both get up and move toward the frantic moving campers.

Ally runs up to Chiron and asks, "Chiron, what's going on?"

He looks at the ground, "Nothing good. A camper has gone missing."

And Ally was stunned by the news that settled into her brain.

**The End of Book 1**

A/N: hope you enjoyed this final chapter! The next book is called Endless Death! I would keep look out for it :) hope you liked it, now REVIEW!


End file.
